youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja
Tyler Richard Blevins (Born: ), better known online as Ninja formerly NinjasHyper, is an American YouTuber and Twitch streamer who uploads videos of himself gaming, usually Fortnite: Battle Royale. Ninja also streamed himself playing Halo, H1Z1, and Player Unknown Battlegrounds (PUBG). He found success streaming Halo and became the number one streamer online. Ninja's record of having the most kills in the Fortnite community still stands, peaking at more than 72,000 kills. This also goes for him being the most followed person on Twitch, having had over 10.6 million followers on Twitch along with over 17.2 million subscribers on YouTube. He has more than 1.2 billion video views on YouTube and over 290 million views on Twitch. Ninja is currently the most subscribed YouTube channel in the Fortnite community, surpassing Ali-A in June, 2018. Ninja is also the first person to go from 1 million to 10 million subscribers in under 100 days without being a music channel. Despite being successful and wanting to spread a positive influence in the gaming community, he still gets quite a lot of hate. About Ninja is more known as a Twitch streamer. It all started when his dad was addicted to games, he played all night. Little Tyler (Ninja) followed his dad's footsteps. He earned money by participating and winning tournaments with his current team, Luminosity. Tyler had two older brothers named John and Chris. According to John, Tyler begged his older brother when he was about nine years old to play Halo. Primarily, he mostly plays Fortnite. Many call him the "best Fortnite player in the world" and look up to him for that widely shared opinion which thus creates more popularity for the game. He has self-proclaimed that he is also known for his "goofy energetic personality" and "incredible impressions" in his videos, and has been the fastest growing Fortnite YouTuber since. Ninja Vegas Tournament 2018 Ninja was able to create his own tournament featuring Fortnite and a lot of pro players, YouTubers, and Twitch Streamers. The tournament is based on killing Ninja. There are 9 games. 3 heats. Each heat is a group of Fortnite players who signed up to play in the tournament. If Ninja wins a game of Fortnite, $2,500 will be added to Ninja if you kill Ninja. The money starts off with $2,500. If you kill Ninja, you win $2,500. But if Ninja loses after winning a game, the money goes back down to $2,500. But if Ninja won a game, and you kill him the next game, you win $5,000. If Ninja won 2 games in a row, you can win $7,500 if you kill Ninja afterward. If you win a game of Fortnite at the tournament, you also get $2,500. All the money Ninja earned in the tournament was sent to the Alzheimer's Association for Charity. The tournament was live on Twitch and it made a new world record of the most watched on Twitch, over 680,000+ viewers. Which is 40,000+ more than Ninja collaborating with Drake. Ninja Vegas Tournament results E3 Tournament E3 Fortnite Tournament is a tournament where there are 50 professional players playing, but with 50 other celebrities (actors, musicians, etc) plays Fortnite. In Game 1, it's every person for themselves (solo). In Game 2, you are playing duos, with one teammate being the pro player, and the other being a celebrity. Game 3 is another Duo game. However, the third game is where you win money depending on which place you're in. First place is $1,000,000 richer! Ninja's Duo partner was Marshmello. *1st place: $1,000,000 *2nd place: $500,000 *3rd place: $250,000 *4th place: $100,000 *5th place: $80,000 *6th place: $70,000 *7th place: $60,000 *8th place: $50,000 *9th place: $40,000 *10th place: $30,000 Controversy Jake Paul's Misleading Clickbait on Ninja On March 17, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jake Paul made a video called, "I DONATED $200K TO MY FAV TWITCH STREAMER (ninja) ", and in that video, Jake Paul only donates to his friend, according to Jake Paul. Ninja never showed up in the video, but was in the thumbnail and title. After the release of the video, many fans who donated to Ninja, including his friend KingRichard15, questioned Ninja saying if Jake Paul actually donated to him. Ninja keeps saying that Jake Paul used him for attention. On April 23, 2018, Ninja joined the 'H3 Podcast' episode 63 . At one point of the video, h3h3Productions told Ninja his opinion about the Jake Paul controversy and what might Ninja do. Ninja first said that he didn't reach out to Jake Paul because he does not want to talk about Drama or any controversy that is going towards him. Ninja also mentions that he is trying to strike down every channel that puts his content that is a simple gameplay, but not montages. On April 29, 2018, after all the controversy shown, Jake Paul finally makes a video called, "My Response To Ninja... ", and in that video, Jake responds about the controversy, and he apologizes to Ninja about it. Afterwards, Jake Paul changed the Title from "Ninja" to "Insane Reaction", and showed the people Jake Paul actually donated. Ninja says the N word On March 28, 2018, Ninja was rapping the lyrics of the song 'Logic - 44 more' while on Nadeshot's stream (luckily Ninja wasn't streaming himself) and Ninja after rapping the third line of the song said "my n***a" which wasn't in the actual song at all (and continued on to the last part of the fourth line, "and compartmentalize ya"). At first, Ninja ignored the fact he said that in the stream but Nadeshot heard it (as you can see a shocked expression on his face and that's all he did). Some people thought it wasn't that serious because he was rapping and not using as any harm and he didn't use the racial counterpart with a hard R, but others compared it to PewDiePie's slip up which was way worse (as he used the hard R version out of anger). Ninja the next day after noticing his incident spread on the news released four statements on Twitter. The first statement says he doesn't want anyone to feel disrespected or misunderstood. The second statement says he wants people to feel safe and welcome and never wants anyone to be hurt. In the third statement Ninja explains the word's usage, and that's he all about equality. The last statement says that Ninja didn't mean any malicious intent and that he wasn't even trying to say the word and just fumbled lyrics and got tongue tied, and apologizes. Jack Doherty vs. Ninja On March 30, 2018, a YouTuber known as Jack Doherty, who is a YouTube vlogger, made a video called, "EXPOSING NINJA!" where he talks about Ninja DMing Jack to take down the donation video Jack did to Ninja. If Jack didn't take down the video, Ninja would give him a strike on his channel. Jack did remove the video and afterwards, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. Ninja did mention in the beginning that he refunded all of Jack's donations and then told to take down the video, or else, striked. Jack then responded talking about MrBeast donating to Ninja and that Ninja was alright with it. Ninja never did respond to the MrBeast video, and continued to tell Jack to take down the video within the next 8 hours. Ninja also mentions that Jack made a lot of money off the video. And Ninja says again that he refunded, and said the video was fake. Jack then shows that he donated Ninja $300 and did not refund the money. Jack then said he can donate it back. And Ninja does his final response and says that he doesn't need Jack's money, and told him to remove the video, or else get striked. After Ninja says that, Ninja blocked Jack on Twitter. After the video release, it was released on DramaAlert, and Jack received thousands of dislikes off that video. "Do not bully people" Ninja said in a March 2018 livestream to not bully people and to not make fun of them. People then shared his clips back from 2017 when Ninja used to play H1Z1 and PUBG, with one being of him killing a kid who said "aww, fuck you f*ggot" in which Ninja shouted back at the kid "THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?" in which the kid laughs and Ninja mocks his laugh. He than asks the kid if he kisses his mother with that mouth and why he is not in school at that time. The kid laughs again and questions why he is so mad at him, and Ninja mocks him again and tries to explain how bad the youth of society is, but the kid interrupts, creating loud static with his mic and Ninja shouts at him telling him to listen while he's talking to him. Another includes a guy who said "fuck you Ninja" and Ninja replies with saying "fuck you kid. You're adopted." and a final clip where he is furious towards OhMyPulse, after killing Ninja in Fortnite and saying that Pulse and his friend "stream sniped" him, with Ninja dropping multiple f-bombs (he wasn't really toxic, he just swore a lot more and got pissed off a lot basically). It has been stated by many that Ninja does not act like this anymore, as of all these clips took place before January 2018 (which was the start of his increasing growth from slightly under 500K to slightly over 1M) when Ninja started to tone down the swearing and significantly slow down the rage due to his increase in popularity, wanting to be more family friendly. Death Hoax On July 17, 2018, a variety of Ninja's fans were worried and confused if Ninja had passed away due to Ligma, which is an aggressive string of ebola, and started as a meme called "Ligma Balls". Many people has been saying "RIP" on Instagram because he had contracted Ligma. But was believed to be a hoax. A user on Instagram, known as 'Ninja_Hater' made an instagram post on the night of July 16, 2018 saying "Spread this. Let's make fake news. OC". He then showed an image of "Ninja" in heaven along with other well-known people and animals featuring, Harambe, Michael Jackson, Billy Mays, Lil Peep, and many more with the phrase "Join us, Ninja". The main reason for it was because he hasn't posted in days. On July 18th, further confusion arised; as commentated Fortnite gameplay was posted on Ninja's YouTube, Twitter and Twitch accounts. Despite the fact it had been two days since his death at the time. An investigation is taking place as to how a Fortnite stream featuring Ninja occured days later. On July 20, 2018, Instagram user spookid uploaded a clip from a stream that featured a Ninja imposter, which showed 'Ninja' requesting moderators to ban users who mentioned Ligma in the chat, stating that first offenses would be met with a 24-hour ban and repeat offenses would be permanently banned. On July 22, 2018, PewDiePie posted a Meme Review covering the Ligma "meme", applied to both Ninja and other internet celebrities such as H3h3Productions and Supreme Patty. Ninja did comment on the video saying "RIP ninja... that damn ligma﻿" which was later pinned by PewDiePie. Female Twitch Streamers In August 9, 2018 at the Samsung event and previously weeks before on stream, Ninja had explained why he doesn't play with female Twitch streamers. The decision had a lot of controversy, and was shared by Polygon. Ninja explained why he decided not to play with female streamers, is because it was cause drama and a relationship. Ninja says if he made a joke with the female, it would be clipped and used for clickbait and manipulation, and can make people think that Ninja is sexist and JGhosty (Ninja's wife) "angry". His decision had gotten a lot of support, but the females did not respect his decision. But other female streamers also agreed with Ninja's decision, one of them being Valkyrae. Ninja also explains that he has nothing against female streamers nor does he hate them. The only thing he hates is the clickbait if he possibly ever plays with a female. Quotes * "LET'S GO BABY!" * "Got him." * "THAT'S WHAT WE F*CKING DO!" * "Uh, I can explain." * "Hit your shots kid." * "Get good kid. You're trash!" * "Can I get a YEEEE-HOIII-SHIIIIIIIT!" * "OH MY GOD!" * "MUUURP" * "BRRR" * "Machka, Machka kick man, GAYGA CRUUHHH YOU SUCK AT FORTNITE" * "Do me a favor Twitch and ban all the ligma dudes." * "No cursing and no Myth". Trivia *Ninja shares the same birthday with FaZe Adapt. *The Fortnite username, 'Ninja' was quickly already taken at Fortnite's release, and Ninja's username was 'NinjasHyper', until Fortnite disabled the 'Ninja' account due to it being inactive, and during Ninja's March 26th 2018 stream changed his Fortnite username from 'NinjasHyper' to 'Ninja'. *Legend has it that if Ninja joins forces with the paul brothers and if he left clout gang, Ricegum, their army of 10 year olds would be able to take over YouTube. Collaborations Ninja has collaborated with and played against other professional Fortnite players and famous streamers, and even other famous people. * Myth * summit1g * Avxry * Daequan Loco * Dakotaz * DrLupo * King Richard * timthetatman * Shroud * Keemstar * FaZe Banks * ComedyShortsGamer * Hysteria * NICKMERCS * Kwebbelkop * Typical Gamer * Roman Atwood * Dude Perfect * Marshmello * FearItSelf * Drake * Lil Yachty * King DotCom * JuJu * Witt Lowry * Travis Scott Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 26, 2018. *2 million subscribers: February 3, 2018. *3 million subscribers: February 25, 2018. *4 million subscribers: March 8, 2018. *5 million subscribers: March 18, 2018. *6 million subscribers: March 25, 2018. *7 million subscribers: April 3, 2018. *8 million subscribers: April 12, 2018. *9 million subscribers: April 22, 2018. *10 million subscribers: May 3, 2018. *11 million subscribers: May 13, 2018. *12 million subscribers: May 24, 2018. *13 million subscribers: June 9, 2018. *14 million subscribers: June 23, 2018. *15 million subscribers: July 11, 2018. *16 million subscribers: August 1, 2018. *17 million subscribers: August 23, 2018. Video View Milestones *100 million video views: February 18, 2018. *200 million video views: March 15, 2018. *300 million video views: March 30, 2018. *400 million video views: April 15, 2018. *500 million video views: April 27, 2018. *600 million video views: May 11, 2018. *700 million video views: May 26, 2018. *800 million video views: June 11, 2018. *900 million video views: June 28, 2018. *1 billion video views: July 17, 2018. *1.1 billion video views: August 9, 2018. *1.2 billion video views: August 25, 2018. Gallery NinjaGallery1.jpg NinjaGallery2.jpg NinjaGallery3.jpg NinjaGallery4.jpg NinjaGallery6.jpg NinjaTwitter.jpg NinjaGallery7.jpg NinjaTwitter2.jpg NinjaGallery8.jpg NinjaGallery9.png Ninjanewblue2018.png Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views